Organotypic cultures of mammalian central and peripheral nerve tissues will be used to examine problems in neurobiology an neuropathology. The techniques will include light and electron microscopy, viral determinations, quantitative enzyme and substrate analyses and microelectrode examinations of the tissues' bioelectric properties. Many of these will be performed in collaboration with other laboratories. The investigations can be categorized as falling into the demyelinative disorders, viral-host cell relationships, toxi-metabolic influences and developmental neurobiology.